Prototype in Vale
by mr.undead
Summary: The T-750 is one of the first terminators, built out of a human corpse, project was later deemed a failure and set to be destroyed I make no claim of ownership of either RWBY or the Terminator series
1. Chapter 1: Creation

On June 13th 2029 Skynet had taken the world and eradicated most of humanity apart from the small human resistance, this resistance needed to be destroyed as quickly as possible and the current T-690 Terminators weren't doing it fast enough, their rubber skin and fake hair made them easy to spot so now it decided to make something new so it came up with a new plan, to create a new terminator using real human skin, blood, and brain. And Skynet had plenty of corpses to do it with; so Skynet began the process at once starting with the corpse of a recently killed seventeen year old boy; the boy had short brown hair, lifeless gray eyes, a scar over his lip and on his right cheek, (like most humans since the war began) he was skinny as most humans didn't have much food, but most importantly by some miracle both his brain and his heart were completely undamaged and so the process began. In a lab robotic arms tipped with claws, blades, saws, and other tools all came close to the corpse they started by cutting open the corpse and removing all of the blood and any nonvital organs like the stomach, intestines, etc. and discarded them down an incinerator shoot. Once that was finished the machines cut into the corpse's head and began to rewire the brain; blocking out all memories and as far as the machines knew and all emotions that the boy had, they also a tracking chip that would also keep the boy loyal to Skynet, and implanting all of the data that the machines had on every weapon that had ever been made in human history, once that was done and the machines had sealed his skull up again they set to work on his skeleton all of the bones apart from the spine were removed and replaced with artificial parts that was used to make the endoskeletons of the previous terminators however these were made of a strong mix of titanium and coltan metal; these two combined would make this new terminator both resistant to most damage and make the skeleton heat resistant, Once the other parts of the skeleton were finished the machines set to work on the spine, coating each disk in armor plating made of the same combination of metals that the rest of the new skeleton was made up of. When the machines finished that they welded two metal plates over the newly armored ribcage which would add more protection to the heart while the lungs had also been removed and in their place on each side was a set of hydrogen fuel cells that linked directly into the boy's heart. The boys eyes were replaced next, the machines took two spikes and proceeded to gouge the corpse's eyes out and cut them in half then cybernetic eyes were placed inside of the real ones after that the cuts in the eyes were sewn shut and they were placed back into the corpse's head, finally the machines came to the last part of the body that needed modification: The teeth, all of them were soon removed and replaced by duplicates made of the same metal as the skeleton the only difference being that these were tinted white to give the illusion that they were normal teeth, and as a finishing touch the Skynet drones injected experimental nanobots into the corpse which would rebuild any damaged tissue once activated, after that all of the corpse's blood was injected back into it. Once the long process was complete the Skynet computer made an order for the new terminator to be activated seconds later the hydrogen fuel cells activated, pumping several thousand volts of electricity into the corpse's heart, suddenly the heart began to beat and the corpse's open chest and head wounds sealed quickly then its eyes snapped open and the naked corpse stood up "T-750 cyberdyne, systems model: 001... Active" The new prototype terminator said. This boy was now the first in a long line of ruthless killing machines that would be used by Skynet to wipe out the last remaining humans on the planet, making the machines the rulers of the world.

The new terminator was outfitted with some tattered clothes and a few powerful but small guns and sent out to locate and destroy the nearest human settlement. While Skynet monitored watched it through the cameras in its eyes from the main base. It would be relatively easy for it to dismiss any humans it encounters as this terminator came equipped with infrared vision among other things so if there were any living things anywhere it'd find them. The new T-750 stood out in the middle of the wasteland wearing a pair of boots, some brown pants that had a lot of holes in them, a gray shirt with so many rips and tears it barely covered anything, and a black leather jacket with metal plating that once belonged to a resistance fighter who was killed. Inside this jacket it carried a set of plasma pistols and grenades and it was ready to wipe out any human it saw. It soon activated its infrared vision and saw a large group of humans hiding underground in a makeshift bunker. "Targets located." The T-750 said as it began making its way toward the bunker. The new terminator made its way to the bunker in the span of ten minutes, once it arrived it knocked on the metal door "Hello? Is it alright for a weary traveler to stay here for tonight?" The T-750 asked sounding as if really was just a human survivor seeking sanctuary. "Alright." Someone said from the other side of the door before it opened. "Thank you, so much." The T-750 said as it walked in. But a dog soon started barking at it and the T-750, fearing its cover may be compromised reached into its jacket and grabbed its pistol. The T-750 then pulled its pistol out and fired it directly into the face of the man who had just let him in. Skynet watched through the terminator's eyes pleaded why what it had seen thus far, Everything froze around the terminator for a few seconds before chaos erupted and all of the humans started running around in a frenzied panic "It's a terminator!!" Someone shouted. And seconds later another plasma shot was fired but not by the terminator, by a human and it hit the terminator in the back of the head damaging the chip Skynet had placed there but it didn't stop the terminator as the nanobots healed the wound, they didn't fix the chip but they healed its skin, the T-750 raised its pistol and shot the man who had just attempted to kill it in the eye, killing the man instantly. Once that was finished the T-750 walked down the bunker executing every human it came across until it came to one room where a little girl was hiding in the corner with a blanket on top of her providing her with some kind of security, the girl had long blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, pale ash-covered skin, and a look of pure terror on her face. She closed her eyes tightly expecting to die when she saw the terminator raise its pistol but instead of firing the T-750 lowered its pistol and simply walked away then, instead of just continuing its rampage, the T-750 walked out of the base without killing anyone else despite its orders "What was that? Why couldn't I kill her?" The terminator asked itself as it looked down at one of its hands.

Meanwhile at the Skynet HeadQuarters the Skynet supercomputer watched the whole thing "T-750 cyberdyne systems model 001 field test, subject couldn't kill a human child, result: prototype failure, send out HK units to eliminate the prototype." The Skynet AI ordered. The terminator then felt a shock in the back of its head and soon it began digging its hands into the back of its head where the tracking chip was which the terminator proceeded to dig out of its head and upon it being removed the terminator saw that it had been damaged beyond repair and after a diagnostics check the T-750 found that its emotional inhibitor had also been damaged "That is not good." The Terminator thought. "I'm going to need to find a place to hide, but not here... another place and maybe another time." The terminator thought to itself. The terminator proceeded to go through its records on Skynet and what they had access to and soon found a section on time displacement technology "I could use that, it could get me away from here before Skynet has time to send another terminator or something worse after me." The T-750 thought to itself. Using the access to the databanks Skynet had given it the T-750 located several places where the equipment was one of them having been taken over by humans. "That should to it." The terminator thought to itself before pulling up a map that would guide it to the location of the equipment it would need. Soon the terminator started hearing the sound of HKs rolling in with obviously dark intensions "Oh no." The T-750 thought to itself before it started running to avoid the oncoming HK units. Luckily the HK units were slow and didn't see it which allowed more than enough time for it to escape.

The T-750 made it to one of the few places where the equipment it needed was located it "This will do nicely." The Terminator said with a slight smirk. The Terminator walked over to the main computer and punched a button labeled 'random time and place' the Terminator knew that it was still a large risk, but with the fact that Skynet was hunting it, it was a risk the Terminator was more than willing to take. "I can't leave behind any way for Skynet to track me." The Terminator thought to itself. It pressed the activation button which gave it thirty seconds before the temporal displacement would occur, and seconds later it set a timer on its belt of plasma grenades and set it on the floor and set a timer for those to detonate, the Terminator then climbed on to the platform where a large black sphere engulfed him seconds after this escape the belt of plasma grenades all detonated at once destroying all of the equipment that it'd just used, hopefully destroying any chance for Skynet to find it.

The T-750 soon materialized in a dark alley in some random city seconds later, quickly the terminator knew that where and whenever it had just materialized, was a very long time before Skynet ever came into existence. The terminator noticed something else very quickly; it was stark naked, while its emotional inhibitor was damaged it still blocked him from feeling embarrassment "I need to find some clothing." The terminator thought to itself. The terminator walked around in the back alleys for several minutes managing to remain unseen until it finally came to a metal door labeled 'Vale, Thrift Shop' a smirk appeared on the terminator's face before it tried the door, unsurprisingly it was locked from the inside, the terminator gave an annoyed sigh before it reared its fist back and punched through the door without even flinching, once the terminator's arm was on the other side of the door it unlocked the door and opened it. The terminator began walking around the store slowly examining articles of clothing for a while until it found ones that would fit it correctly, after ten minutes the terminator found a black T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, a pair of very worn out blue jeans, and a set of black sneakers; the terminator dawned the attire without much question and soon walked out of the same door it had come through, after leaving the store the terminator looked around the city, it was clean and undamaged which was something pretty much no terminator had ever seen.

The terminator soon walked into a store labeled 'From Dust Till Dawn' Inside the store, there were shelves everywhere filled with bags of differently colored dust, tubes on the walls filled with more dust, and an old man probably in his late fifties, standing leaning on a display case filled with different colored crystals that the Terminator had never seen before, there were no other people in the store apart from a girl wearing what looked like a red cloak who was reading a weapons magazine and listening to music; the girl had a black long sleeve dress, her skirt had a red trim, she had a pair of thick black stockings, and a pair of black combat boots with red laces and red trim around the top and red soles. Her cloak obscured her face from the terminator's sight so it ignored her and began studying each bag of dust curiously until a man wearing a gray bollard hat, a white coat, a gray scarf, black, gloves, gray pants and shoes, who had orange hair flipped out to the left, and green eyes; the man was smoking a cigar and holding a cane. he was followed by four men each was wearing a completely black suit with the exception of a red tie and glasses. "Do you know how hard it is finding a dust store that's open this late?" The man asked before one of his henchmen pulled a gun on the store owner. The store owner raised his hands "Please don't hurt me, just take my money and leave." The poor old man begged. "Shh, It's okay we don't want your money." The man in the white coat replied. "Grab the dust." The man in the white coat ordered, his men approached the tubes on the walls and attached canisters to them which began to drain the dust out of the those tubes, one of the men noticed the terminator standing there examining a shelf filled with sacks of dust, The man pulled out a red sword "You, hands in the air now!" The man ordered. "Negative, walk away if you want to live." The terminator replied flatly. "Wrong answer." The man replied before charging forward and attempting to bring his sword down on to the terminator's head

The T-750 was unfazed and simply grabbed the blade of the man's sword and tore it from the henchman's hand, nearly removing the henchman's hand with it, the terminator proceeded to break the sword into two pieces which it was quick to throw on to the ground "You were warned." The terminator said before grabbing the man by the neck and throwing him into a wall, shattering one of the glass tubes and covering the henchman in orange dust. The henchman groaned as the terminator walked up to him, another henchman charged at the terminator, but it heard the second henchman coming and delivered a punch to the center of the man's chest so forceful it sent the man flying out of the store window and probably broke most of the man's ribs. Seconds later the girl from the store was standing over another of the henchmen who she had just knocked out, a giant scythe then began to unfold from behind her, the terminator walked over to the unconscious man outside while the man in the white coat looked at them, the henchman who the terminator had sent flying into one of the tubes of dust stood up and joined them "Okay... get them." The man in the coat ordered. Both henchman charged out the one covered in orange dust went for the terminator again but the terminator showed no fear, the man charging at him pulled out a gun and aimed it at the terminator, he didn't even have time to turn off the safety before the terminator was in front of the man, it delivered a blow to the man's elbow which broke it instantly causing the man to fall back in pain and just for fun the terminator grabbed the man by the neck and threw him through the nearest brick wall, the girl took down the henchman who attacked her with ease until it was just the man in the white coat, the girl, and the terminator.

The man took his cigar out of his mouth and put it out with his cane "Well, it's been fun you two but I've gotta go." The man said he pointed his cane at them. The cane shot a flare right at them, the second the flare made contact with the ground it set off a small explosion, the girl dodged it but the T-750 took the blast without even flinching, it did some damage to his outer body and clothes but it the wounds weren't deep enough to expose its endoskeleton and the nanobots it had repaired the damage in about a minute "Mind if we go after him?" The girl asked looking at a ladder the man was currently climbing in an attempt to make an escape. The old man shook his head the girl didn't waste another second, she leapt up and made her way to the top of the same building the man was on followed quickly by the terminator "You two are persistent." The man in the white coat said before an armored plane with propellers on the ends of the wings flew up. The man leapt up onto the helicopter "End of the line, lovebirds!" The man shouted before he threw a red crystal at them. The crystal landed at their feet and the man shot a flare at the crystal, without even thinking the terminator pushed the girl out of the way just far enough so that she wouldn't be harmed by the blast while it expected to take the blast head on however a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, a white blouse and black skirt showed up creating a forcefield that kept the terminator from taking any damage. The man in the white coat ran into the cockpit of the helicopter while the blonde woman launched purple energy projectiles at the helicopter causing it to shake. The woman used her abilities to rain sharp spikes of ice down on the helicopter nearly causing it to fall but before much else could be done another woman, this one wearing a red dress walked out to the open side door of the plane and used her own abilities the new woman caused fire to be thrown at the blonde woman, which she blocked with ease. Then flames roared up from the ground which the blonde woman was quick to dodge the blonde woman used her powers to create a giant spike which she sent flying toward the plane, the woman in red blasted it to pieces but it reformed seconds later the plane turned narrowly avoiding the spike hitting the cockpit and before it could reform again the woman in red used some kind of power to blast it to smithereens and keep it from reforming. The terminator watched the entire thing in awe of what it was seeing. The girl in red and black soon changed her scythe into a gun and began firing at the woman in red but she blocked the bullets as if it were nothing, and when she ran out of ammo the man in the coat and the woman in the red dress escaped "You're a huntress!" The girl in red and black said with glee. "Can I have your autograph!?" She asked excitedly.

Moments later the T-750 and the girl in red and black were in an interrogation room with the 'huntress' lecturing them "I hope you both know, your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you put yourselves and others in grave danger." The huntress said. "They started it!" The girl in red and black said. "They made an attempt on our lives." The Terminator said. The huntress sighed "If it were up to me you two would be sent home with a pat on the back..." The huntress trailed off while the girl in red and black looked up hopefully. "And a slap on the wrist!" The huntress said suddenly slapping her stick on the table causing the other girl to jump and yelp, but the terminator didn't react. "But someone wants a word with you both." The huntress said visibly annoyed. A man with gray hair, green eyes, black glasses, a green dress shirt, under a green vest, and over the vest was a green jacket, a brown belt with a golden clip, a pair of green trousers, and matching dress shoes. He was holding plate of milk and cookies as he entered the room "Ruby Rose and... you." The man said. The man placed the cookies in front of the two, he then leaned in to look at the girl in red and black, who the terminator quickly realized was named Ruby Rose "You have... Silver eyes." The man said before stepping away. "And who might you be?" The man in green asked gesturing toward the terminator. "I was designated T-750." The Terminator replied. "T-750? Odd name." The man commented. "Odd choice in wardrobe." The terminator replied referring to the man's all green clothes. Ruby nudged him, "You're not exactly one to talk, considering most of your clothes have been destroyed." Ruby said. She was right, its clothes were torched and its shirt and jacket were in utter shambles, leaving a lot of the terminator's chest exposed. "Now, Miss Rose; where did you learn to do this?" The man asked as the huntress showed a video of when Ruby was fighting the henchmen earlier. "S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied nervously. "They taught you to use one of the most deadly weapons ever designed?!" The man asked surprised. "Well one teacher in particular..." Ruby said before she ate a cookie. "And you Mister 'T-750' how are you capable of doing things like this?" The man asked before showing a video of the terminator sending the henchman flying out of the store window and taking that blast from the man's cane. "I was just born that way." The terminator replied. "You were born with the ability to break a man's sternum and twenty of his ribs in a single blow and take an exploding flare without injury?" The man asked. "Yes." The terminator said flatly. "Hmmm, you know, I've only ever seen one scythe wielder of that kind of skill, a dusty old crow." The man in green said looking at Ruby. "That's my uncle." Ruby said in the middle of chewing a cookie. She held one out to the terminator "Want one?" She asked. "No, thank you." The terminator replied. "What is an adorable girl like you doing at a school for training warriors?" The man asked. "I want to be a huntress." Ruby replied. "So you want to slay monsters?" The man asked. "Interesting, and mister T-750, what were you doing in that dust shop?" The man asked. "Browsing, then those men made an attempt on my life." The terminator replied. "Anyway back to you miss Rose, what's your plan exactly?" The man asked. "I finished Signal Academy already, I plan on applying to Beacon, my sister's starting there this year." Ruby explained. "Well, what about you, mister T-750, what do you plan on doing now." The man asked. "Nothing." The terminator simply replied. "Really nothing? You don't plan on going to school, or moving out of your parents home?" The man asked. "No, because I don't have parents." The terminator replied coldly. "Oh sorry I shouldn't have asked but anyway as for you both, how would you like it if I arranged personally for you both to get into Beacon Academy?" The man asked. Ruby gave a delighted squeal. The terminator arched a brow, "I don't exactly know what this 'beacon' place has to offer." The terminator replied. "Well I'll make the arrangements and you can attend the first day, if you don't like it you can just go on your way." The man replied. "Alright." The terminator replied. "You're probably going to need new clothes as well." The man in green said before standing up. "This is so exciting." Ruby said clapping her hands.

The two would be on their way to Beacon soon...


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Ruby and the T-750 were on an airship to Beacon Academy the next morning. The Terminator; who was now clad in a white t-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and hunting boots, looked out of the window at the forest curiously having never really seen anything like this "Ohhh! I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" The terminator heard someone say. The terminator turned around and saw a fair-skinned girl with long blonde hair that faded to pale gold at the tips, with a cowlick sticking out at the top of her head hugging Ruby, the girl was actually a head taller than Ruby. The second girl was wearing tan jacket that bore her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two yellow buttons, under this jacket she seemed to have a yellow shirt of some kind. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material that reached from one hip to the other and went around the back of her waist Underneath this was a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She also had a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee, an orange scarf and black fingerless gloves. "This is the best day ever!" The blonde girl exclaimed

"Please stop!" Ruby whined. "But I'm so proud of you!!" The blonde girl exclaimed. Ruby sighed "Really, sis, it was nothing." Ruby said. "What do you mean? It was incredible!! Everyone at beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" The blonde girl said excitedly. "Look, I don't want to be 'the bees knees' okay?" Ruby replied. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby replied annoyed. "What's with you? Aren't you excited?!" The blonde girl asked. "Yes of course I'm excited, but I got moved ahead two years, I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby replied. "But you are special." The blonde girl said putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders. The on board holo tv which was playing a news report suddenly became audible "The robbery was led by a notorious criminal; Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please call the vale police department." The reporter said showing a picture of the man who tried to rob the dust store the other night. Another reporter was detailing how a group called 'the White Fang' interrupted a Faunus Civil Right's protest. The tv was switched off moments later.

The TV was replaced by a hologram of the huntress from the night before "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram said. "Who's that?" The blonde girl asked. "My name is Glenda Goodwitch." The hologram said. "Oh." The blonde girl said. "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being able to attend this prestigious academy." The hologram said before the terminator lost interest and turned its head away. "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby shouted. "I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said. Someone wearing some medieval-looking armor ran by looking sick "Well I guess the view isn't for everyone." The blonde girl said. "Well it was nice while it lasted." Ruby said. Ruby turned around to look at the terminator "Hey, 750, you want to see this?" Ruby asked. "No thanks." The terminator replied. "Who is that guy?" The blonde girl asked. "He helped fight off those criminals that tried to rob the dust shop I was in last night." Ruby explained. "Well I wonder who we're gonna meet." Ruby said. "I just hope they're better than 'vomit boy' over there." The blonde girl said. "Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!" Ruby shouted. "Gross, gross, gross." The blonde girl said disgusted. Ruby pushed her away "Get away from me, that's revolting." Ruby said gagging.

The airships touched down on landing pads shortly after and the kid who threw up before did it again as disgusting as it was but everyone ignored him "Wooooowww." Ruby and Yang said in unison. The T-750 didn't share their excitement however as its emotional inhibitors though damaged still stopped it from feeling most emotions that the humans still had "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said. Ruby ecstatically began pointing out each of the people she saw and began naming their weapons, the terminator took notice of each of these weapons as well. "Ruby calm down! They're just weapons!" Yang said. "They aren't just weapons. The weapons we choose are an extension of ourselves!" Ruby replied. "Well why can't you go nuts about your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked visibly annoyed. Ruby pulled out her scythe and let it rest on her shoulder "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones." Ruby replied. "Hey, 750." Ruby said. "Yes?" The terminator asked looking over at Ruby. "What kind of weapon do you use?" Ruby asked curiously. "I don't have one." The terminator replied. "But you need to have a weapon don't you?" Ruby asked. "My hands will suffice." The terminator replied. "Hey what's with the name '750' any way?" Yang asked. "I was designated T-750." The terminator replied. "Hmmm... weird name." Yang replied. The terminator stayed silent and continued to look around curiously. "Anyway, seeing new weapons is like meeting new people, but better." Ruby explained. Yang pulled Ruby's hood down over her head "Come on Ruby, why don't you try to make some friends of your own." Yang said. "Why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby asked. "Well actually my friends are here now, gotta go catch up. Bye!" Yang said quickly as she and several other people ran off.

"So where are you from?" Ruby asked. The terminator thought quickly "New York." It replied. Ruby and the terminator began walking toward the school "How'd you end up in Vale?" Ruby asked. "Someone was after me." the terminator replied. "Who?" Ruby asked. "Some madman, wanted me dead, so I ran and ended up in Vale by complete accident." The terminator said. The two of them walked for a while before Ruby bumped into a girl with gray eyes who was dressed all in white, Ruby fell and landed on a luggage cart filled with suitcases "Hey! What are you doing?!" The girl in white asked. "Uh, sorry." Ruby said as the terminator helped her up. "Do you have any idea what you could've caused?!" The girl asked. "That is dust mined purified from the Schnee-" The girl said. "We don't care, she said she was sorry." The terminator said cutting the girl off. "Well that was rude." The girl in white said before walking off. "So where do we go?" Ruby asked. "Unknown, I've been here just as long as you have." The terminator replied.

After walking around for several minutes mostly in silence they finally found where the student welcoming ceremony was supposed to be held "Ruby! 750! I saved you a spot!" Yang said waving. Both of them walked over to where Yang was and stood next to her "So how's the first day going?" Yang asked. "Could be worse." Ruby replied. "How so?" Yang asked. "Well I bumped into some rich girl who for some reason was carrying a lot of dust and she decided to yell at me." Ruby replied. "And who was that 'rich girl' exactly?" A voice walking up to them said. And that voice happened to belong to none other than the same girl from before; she was a pale-skinned girl with pale blue eyes, very long white hair tied into an off-center pony tail on the right side. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white, with a pale blue hem, her dress had a small piece of black lace which sat in front of her neck line, the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to look like snowflakes, her dress had layers of white tulle under the skirt, over this she had a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as the dress from the shoulders to wrists, the inside of the dress was red and the collar was ruffled. "Oh, uhh... nobody, I'm Ruby by the way." Ruby said nervously while the terminator stayed silent. "I'm Weiss." The girl in white said.

The man in green from before suddenly came up on stage "Ahem... I'll make this quick, hello students my name is professor Ozpin and I run Beacon Academy. You have all traveled here today to find knowledge, to hone your craft and gain new skills, and when you're finished here, you plan to dedicate your life to protecting the good people of Remnant. But when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy, needing purpose, guidance. You assume the knowledge you will acquire here will free you of this but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said. Glenda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone "You will gather in the ball room tonight, and tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed!" she said. "He seemed kind of off." Yang said. "It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby commented. The boy who threw up before leaned in and looked at Weiss "I'm a natural blonde you know." He said. Weiss simply groaned and left.

That night everyone was made their way to the ballroom where they were each given a cot and a blanket, at the moment everyone was forced to sleep there, the terminator didn't even bother removing its clothes before laying down on one of the cots "That guy didn't even change." Someone commented. "Oh well none of our business." Someone else said. The terminator closed its eyes slowly and went into sleep mode, not paying attention to the people around it.

Morning came quickly, the terminator's sleep mode deactivated automatically once eight hours had passed. Everyone went through what they needed to do, in the morning brush teeth, eat breakfast, etc. but it didn't bother with any of that; ever since the conversion its teeth were metal so it really didn't need to clean them at the moment, it didn't have a stomach or digestive tract any more so it had no need to eat, so all it did was make its way to where it was told that the students had to go for their initiation, passing Yang and Ruby along the way. The Terminator, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, along with several other people all gathered on a cliffside where they each stood on a gray platform "For years you've trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. "Now I'm sure a lot of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well here's where we put an end to your confusion: All of you will be given teammates... Today." Glenda said. "What?" Ruby said whimpering. "These teammates will be here for the rest of your time at Beacon. So try to choose someone with whom you work well." Ozpin said. Ruby whimpered again. "That being said, the first person you make eye, contact with when you land shall be your partner for the next four years "WHAT?!" Ruby squealed. The terminator heard her and couldn't help but chuckle. "Once you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin said. "But there will be challenges along the way, don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin warned. "Throughout the initiation you will be monitored by instructors but they will not get involved. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair will bring back one of these relics, we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin explained.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked. "Yeah, um, sir?" The blonde boy from before (Who the terminator found out was named Jaune.) said. "Good, now get ready." Ozpin ordered ignoring Jaune. One by one everyone was catapulted into the forest. Ruby fired several shots from her weapon 'Crescent Rose' to decrease her momentum then used it in the form of a scythe to catch herself on a tree branch the terminator simply grabbed a tree branch as it got close to the trees and stopped its fall quickly nearly tearing off its right arm. But it got up without a problem and began to calmly walk through the forest until someone slammed into its back "Oh sorry!" They said. The terminator turned around to see none other than Ruby, "Oh great I guess we're partners now." Ruby whined. "I suppose so, now back to the mission." It said. "Do you know where to go?" Ruby asked. "Negative." The terminator replied. The two began to search for the temple together before they bumped (figuratively) into Weiss "Oh Weiss, hey." Ruby said nervously. "Hello." Weiss replied. "Do you have any idea where the temple we're looking for is?" Ruby asked. "Of course, it's that way." Weiss replied pointing to the left. "No That way, or maybe I passed it." Weiss said quickly. "So you're lost?" The terminator asked. "Yes." Weiss admitted hanging her head. "Well you can tag along with us until we find it." Ruby said. "I wouldn't go with you if my life depended on it." Weiss replied. "Okay, have fun getting eaten." Ruby replied as she and the terminator walked off. Weiss quickly followed.

The three of them walked around for a short while longer until they came to a clearing where the terminator stopped dead in its tracks "What is it?" Ruby asked. "Something is watching us." The terminator said. It activated its infrared vision and it saw heat signatures that were shaped like quadrupedal animals multiple moments later, several pairs of red eyes started to circle the three of them "Oh no..." Ruby said. "Targets acquired." The terminator said as several grimms that looked like wolves came out of the bushes, they had spikes on the sides of their forelimbs, razor sharp claws on their fore and back limbs, their faces looked like skulls, with red lines covering them, and there were spikes on their shoulders. The monsters each let out a ferocious roar.

Ruby readied her scythe, Weiss gripped her sword tightly, and the terminator ran forward with superhuman speed and when one of the monsters tried to slash the terminator with its claws, it (the terminator) moved out of the way and grabbed onto the first monster's wrist then it tore the monster's arm clear off. The blood sprayed from the wound and the monster roared out in pain; the terminator took that monster's arm and stabbed it into the monster's chest causing it to fall down leaving it barely alive and whimpering. The terminator finished off the monster by punching it in the head and the terminator's fist tore through the monster's skull and brain like a bullet tearing through a piece of paper. Ruby shot one and decapitated another, Weiss, used the red dust in her sword to cause several to combust instantly this went on for a few minutes before all that was left was the alpha Ruby and the terminator. The alpha growled but the terminator ran forward dodging its attacks easily, the terminator jumped onto the alpha's back where the alpha couldn't reach. It grabbed one of the spikes on the alpha's shoulder and tore it off like it was pulling out a splinter, blood gushed from the wound and the terminator stabbed that spike through the back of the monster's neck, killing it quickly.

"So, where's that temple?" The terminator asked looking around while Ruby and Weiss just stood there stunned. The terminator began walking through the forest, Ruby and Weiss soon ran up to it "Where are you going?" Ruby asked. The terminator didn't respond, it just activated another feature Skynet had given it for just such an occasion, it could 'zoom in' and out when looking in certain directions and see things across great see across great distances "I see the temple." the terminator replied. "Really? Where is it" Ruby asked. "Not far ahead, let's move." The terminator replied. The three began to make their way through the forest they arrived at the destroyed temple which had chess pieces arranged all in a circle.

Shortly after and were greeted by Yang, and a fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes, long black hair and a black bow on top of her head. she was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this she had a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, she also had black low-heeled boots and full stockings. "Oh Ruby, 750, hey!" Yang said waving. "Hey Yang, hey Blake." Ruby said. The terminator waved silently before approaching a golden king chess piece and picking it up, it placed the chess piece in its pocket. Seconds later a grimm resembling a bear showed up and roared "Yeehaw!" Someone shouted from behind it. The bear roared then fell over "Aww, it's broken." A girl who was riding on the bear's neck said. This girl had short orange hair, turquoise eyes, who wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist, also a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm, she had matching fingerless gloves on each hand, she had a short pink skirt that started at the waist and ended mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces, She also wore armor that began in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ended by her waist.

"Nora, please, never do that again." A boy with black hair that had a pink streak in it said. The boy wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. Nora (the girl with orange hair) picked up a golden rook chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle!" She sang. "Nora!!" The boy with the black hair shouted. "Coming Ren." Nora replied. Nora giggled and skipped over to her friend "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked. "I think- ." Yang said before being cut off by a screeching sound. A girl with long red hair ran out of the forest being chased by a gigantic scorpion-like grimm with about eight beady eyes on the front of its face, massive claws that could easily cut a human in two and its stinger was bright gold. "Well that's not good." Blake said. The grimm tried to grab the girl with red hair but she jumped through its claw before it could close on her. "Did she run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked. The girl with the red hair was suddenly sent flying toward the rest of the group "Great, we're all here. Now we can die together." Yang said. "Not if I can help it." Ruby replied.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted. Ruby didn't listen, she pulled out crescent rose and attempted to stab the death stalker in the eye, it didn't work and all she really succeeded in doing was making it angrier. It swung its claw at Ruby and tried to grab her but the terminator acting without thinking ran forward and grabbed the claw, holding it open with its bare hands. The death stalker screamed again and tried harder to close its claw but the terminator didn't even flinch as it held the claw open, "Little help!!" The terminator shouted. "Right." Someone said. Weiss bolted forward and using some dust and her sword froze the scorpion death stalker's legs to the ground then the terminator's eyes turned red momentarily as it pushed back against the scorpion's claw, the two contrasting forces caused the chitin on the scorpion's claw to begin to crack, Yang came in from out of nowhere and delivered a blow to the scorpion's claw enough to break the bottom part of it off entirely. "Thank you." The terminator said. The terminator turned away from the monster as it screamed again, though the terminator couldn't tell if it was screaming from pain or anger. "Now we've got our objectives, next part of the mission was to make it to the cliffs alive." The terminator said.

Everyone began to run all the way back to the cliffs before they all saw a giant grimm that looked like a mix between a dragon and a crow. "Well that's great." Yang said. Things only seemed to get worse from there as the scorpion grimm came running out of the forest at them "And that's even better." Yang said as the scorpion ran toward her. It attempted to stab her but she moved out of the way quickly each time the scorpion only was a centimeter away from impaling Yang, the terminator suddenly ran up to the monster and on the way there he snagged the guns from Nora's partner (Ren) "Hey what the hell?!" Ren shouted. The terminator leapt up onto the scorpion's back while the bird flew up over head and screamed, the terminator pressed a button on the side of the guns which caused two long blades to come out, it proceeded to stab both of these blades into two of the scorpion's eyes causing it to scream out in agony without even thinking the scorpion attempted to stab the terminator but when it did the terminator smirked and jumped out of the way, causing the scorpion to stab itself in the head, the scorpion stumbled but still pulled its stinger out of its head, the terminator threw Rin his guns back moments later. Ren picked them up while everyone tried to get across a bridge to avoid the scorpion that didn't work very well however because the scorpion stabbed the bridge with its tail separating Ren, Blake and that girl with the read hair from Jaune, Nora, and everyone else. Though the monster was slowed it didn't stop it from being dangerous.

"We need to get over there they need help!" Juane shouted. "Right let's go!" Nora, armed with a custom grenade launcher replied. "Uhhh I can't make that jump." Juane replied. Nora giggled and knocked him down then she transformed her grenade launcher into some kind of hammer which she used to smash the piece of the bridge that Juane was on and catapult him over to the other side with the scorpion, as for herself Nora just held the hammer upside down, stood on the head and pulled a trigger which fired a grenade that sent her flying forward. When they got over there Nora smashed the grimm in the head where it had stabbed itself but that only served to anger it further and it attempted to stab her but she leapt back, accidentally knocking Blake over the edge, but Blake turned her weapon to a grappling hook and swung to the other side of the bridge where the terminator and everyone else was fighting the bird grimm.

The scorpion stabbed the bridge again "We've gotta move!" Ren said. Juane, the red haired girl, Nora and Ren all ran forward toward the scorpion with their weapons drawn. The scorpion tried to grab the red haired girl (Pyrrha) again but she blocked it and sliced it across the face, it tried to use its other claw but Juane came in and blocked it with his own shield. Ren came in and fired at the scorpion a bit which resulted in it trying to stab him but Ren grabbed the scorpion's stinger and let it lift him up in the air, Ren began to shoot the joint between the end of the scorpion's tail and its stinger causing it to scream yet again, but Ren held on tightly to the tail. Nora fired a couple grenades at the scorpion which it blocked with ease, then Pyrrha threw her spear taking out another one of its eyes, with that the scorpion shook Ren off its tail and sent him flying into a wall "REN!!" Nora shouted. The scorpion sent Juane, Pyrrha, and Nora flying back a few feet again but when Juane got up he saw that the stinger was hanging onto the scorpion's tail very loosely "Pyrrha!" Juane shouted. "On it." Pyrrha replied. Pyrrha threw her shield which sliced the stinger off and caused it to all right into the scorpion's head again but penetrating much deeper "Nora, Nail it!" Juane ordered. "Got it!" Nora replied. Pyrrha put her shield over her head and let Nora jump on top of it then Nora launched herself high into the air and came down with the force of a lightning bolt and smashed the stinger right through the grimm's brain, and fired another grenade, knocking Pyrrha's spear out of its eye and catapulting Pyrrha and Juane back on to the other side of the cliff, Pyrrha grabbed her spear as they flew over the scorpion and the scorpion let out a final scream before falling off the cliff.

Everyone else who had long range weapons fired continuously attempting to kill that grimm but it wasn't doing anything, most of the shots missed and the ones that did hit didn't do anything, The group made their way to the top of the tower quickly "Damn, this thing is strong!" Blake shouted. "Well let's show it that we're stronger." Yang said. The terminator analyzed the battle field and then climbed to the top of the tower alone, finding a stone spear on the ground near it, most likely part of a statue or something, the terminator smirked and picked up the spear. It whistled to get the grimm's attention which worked because seconds later the grimm started to charge at it, everyone fired at it but it still did nothing until the terminator threw the spear, hitting the grimm in the neck and causing it to scream out again, blood poured from the wound as the creature flew still trying to make a meal out of Ruby, the terminator and the others.

Thinking quickly when the grimm flew toward the terminator it leapt forward and grabbed on to the grimm's foot, it looked down and started shaking its foot trying to get the terminator off but it wasn't working soon the terminator leapt forward again this time grabbing the grimm's feathers and pulling out the spear causing the grim to nearly fall out of the sky while everyone fired at it, several of the shots hit the terminator in various places but it didn't care, it was only thinking about killing this monster. The Terminator jumped off of the grimm and gripped on to the wall of one of the towers when the grimm came back around the terminator jumped up and threw the spear directly between its eyes, the bird screamed again casing it to lose control of its direction and slam into the tower causing it to crumble and shoving the stone spear further into its head and causing it to fall down "FINISH IT!!" The terminator shouted. Yang fired several blasts from her gauntlets into its wings to keep it in one place while Weiss used her sword to set it on fire but Ruby finished it off when she used Crescent Rose to decapitate the grim. The terminator landed on its feet in front of the body like it was nothing "Let's get back to the academy." Ruby ordered.

The groups all made their way back to the academy and went onto the stage where Ozpin was waiting, Juane and his team were first to go up "Juane Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from now on you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) lead by Juane Arc." Ozpin said. "Finally; Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and T-750..." Ozpin said. Several people in the crowd looked at the board displaying the team's pictures curiously. "The five of you brought back the white knight pieces, from now on you will work together as Team RWBY7 (Ruby seven), Lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. "Well done everyone, you're dismissed." Ozpin said.

Everyone was assigned a dorm room where the whole team would be staying while on the way to theirs Ruby went up to the terminator "Hey, 750?" Ruby said. "Yes?" The terminator replied. "I noticed some holes in the back of your shirt, you ok?" Ruby asked. "I'm fine." The terminator replied as it opened the door to their dorm room. And entered, the terminator didn't wait long all it really did was go into the nearest bed, lay down and close its eyes preparing to go back into sleep mode. But before it shut down it heard some of the girls begin to talk, it didn't pay too much attention to their words, it just activated its sleep mode again and shut down for the night.

A/N: ok I'm not really sure if I'm too pleased with how this came out so some feed back besides telling me to put spaces between paragraphs would be greatly appreciated


	3. Starting Classes

The morning was peaceful everyone, on team RWBY7 had woken up and gotten ready except the T-750 and Weiss so Ruby decided to take it upon herself to wake them up. So she grabbed a whistle and blew it loudly, causing Weiss to wake up suddenly and give a startled yelp "Good morning RWBY7." Ruby said in a cheery voice. "What?!" Weiss said angrily. Weiss was in a nightgown that took the same color pattern as her shirt "We need to unpack." Blake said holding up her suit case. The suit case promptly fell open and all of the contents fell out on to the floor "And clean..." Blake added. The terminator woke up as all of this was going on and seemed to ignore them "Hey, 750! You're up!" Ruby said. "Affirmative." The terminator replied. "Well... Come on get dressed we've got a big day ahead of us." Ruby said excitedly as she handed the terminator the school uniform that was delivered to the dorm. The terminator placed the new uniform on its bed and soon removed its hoodie and started to remove its shirt while Blake, Ruby, and Yang were basically driving Weiss insane, Weiss looked passed them and soon noticed the terminator disrobing, she yelped and her cheeks went red as she went over to it quickly "No, no, no you are not disrobing while we are in the room with you!" Weiss shouted as she pulled its shirt back into place. "Why not?" Yang asked with a sly grin. "If you're going to change do it in the bathroom." Weiss ordered as she handed the terminator its uniform.

Weiss held the uniform in her right hand and with her left she pointed in the direction of the bathroom, terminator took the uniform and went into the bathroom. It knew to shut the door behind it so that's exactly what it did, it took roughly a minute for the terminator to get the uniform on before it gathered up its other clothes and placed them on its bed the uniform consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. The terminator looked around the room to see that the girls were already decorating the dorm. Yang crookedly hung up a poster for some boy band, Weiss hung a painting of a forest with trees that had red leaves so it was probably set in fall, Blake stocked the bookshelf until she came to a certain black book labeled 'Ninjas of Love' which she was quick to hide, and Ruby used Crescent Rose to hang up some new curtains but when she turned to face everyone to show off her work, she ended up slicing the curtains in half. Moments later the girls had finished decorating and fixing the curtains. They were all clad in their new school uniforms which consisted of a red plaid skirt, stockings of various length, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

However in an attempt to make room for some desks the girls had to move the beds around, but they ended up basically piling all of the beds in the center of the room "This won't work." Weiss said. "It is quite cramped." Blake said. "Maybe we should get rid of some of our stuff?" Yang said. "Or we could replace the beds with bunk beds!" Ruby said. "That sounds really dangerous." Weiss said. "And awesome!" Yang shouted. "And maybe this time 750 over there can help." Blake said a little annoyed. "Okay should we put it to a vote?" Blake asked. "Well 750 is the only one who hasn't voted, so what do you say?" Ruby asked looking back at the terminator. "I will go with whatever you're all doing." It replied. "Okay then bunk beds it is." Ruby said. The terminator aided them as much as it could, mainly by moving things around so the girls to set up the bunk beds the way they wanted.

"Now next order of business is... get to class." Ruby said. The girls ran to their classroom followed by team JNPR who were running however the terminator walked casually with its hands at its sides, they were all at the classroom about the grimms which was being taught by an old man with a bushy mustache, eye brows and a lot of hair on top of his head all of this hair was gray. Team RWBY7 all entered and casually took their seats "Hello class, you can call me Peter or Sir, I will be educating you on facing the monsters of grimm." The teacher said. Behind him were several detailed drawings of grimms this included but was not limited to: The Death Stalker (Scorpion), The wolf grimms (Beowolves), and even the bird grim which was appropriately called a Nevermore.

"Now let us begin." Peter said. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm have many names. But I like to call them prey." Peter said uttering a hardy laugh. Ruby quickly fell asleep, the terminator listened to what the man was saying, at least the things that seemed important while Blake, Yang, and Weiss took notes, Ruby woke up moments later while Peter looked at the class awkwardly "Uhh, and you will too, upon graduating from this academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are save havens for humans in this otherwise treacherous world." Peter said. "Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love to do nothing more than tear you limb from limb and that's where we, the huntsman and huntresses come in." The man said before leering at Yang and clicking his tongue. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who are too weak to protect themselves. From what you ask? Why from the very world." Peter said raising his fist into the air. "Yeah!" Someone in class called from the back row before promptly sitting down. "That's what you're training to become, but first a story about a young handsome man." Peter said. That was the point where the terminator stopped paying attention to what the man was saying, Peter kept lecturing while Ruby began to goof around, scribbling on her note paper, and balancing things on her finger this made Weiss angry. "A true huntsman must be dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise." Peter lectured. "Who among you believes they embody these traits?" Peter asked. Weiss Raised her hand "I do sir." Weiss said. "Then step forward, and face your opponent." Peter ordered gesturing to a large cage that had been brought in which contained a grimm. The grimm growled loudly as it shook the cage.

Weiss approached the cage with her sword drawn showing no fear "Go Weiss!" Blake shouted. "Fight well!" Blake said waving a small flag labeled RWBY7. "Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY7!!" Ruby shouted. The terminator stayed silent "Very well, let the match begin!" Peter said before cutting the lock off the cage and releasing a grimm that resembled a boar, but it had four orange eyes two large, hooked tusks coming from its bottom jaw that resembled that of an elephant, two fangs coming from the top jaw, its face and almost its entire body was covered in bone-like armor plating. The boar charged at Weiss but she moved to the side and sliced its side with her sword, it did nothing as the boar stopped and turned around to face her. "Weren't expecting that were you?" Peter asked. Weiss ignored him and she leaped at the boar which charged at her, but the boar grabbed her sword in its mouth and swung her around "Bold new approach, I like it!" Peter said. "Come on Weiss take it down!" Ruby called. Weiss glanced at the crowd and the boar tore the sword from her hands and threw it across the room, the terminator watched as the boar moved in to end the fight "Enough of this..." The terminator thought. Weiss closed her eyes expecting death but seconds later she heard the boar squeal in pain before it moved away from her, Weiss opened her eyes to see what had happened and to her shock she saw the terminator standing above her holding the boar's right tusk which the terminator had torn off. "That was impressive." Peter said clapping his hands.

The boar growled and tried to look as intimidating as possible before charging at the terminator the terminator had analyzed the boar already over the course of the fight when it was facing off against Weiss, and ran forward at the boar wielding the tusk like a weapon. The terminator knew to aim for the boar's underbelly where there was no armor, the boar continued its charge until the terminator punched the boar directly in the nose sending several massive cracks through out the boar's armored face and sending it flying across the room, the impact had done some damage to the terminator's knuckle and caused it to bleed, but the terminator didn't care. The boar landed on its back and the terminator threw the tusk which pierced the boar's belly easily, the boar could no longer get up so the terminator walked over to it, grabbed its head and simply broke the boar's neck. Everyone stood there stunned, the terminator looked at its knuckle to see that it had mostly healed and would only need about another minute, Peter began to clap "Very well done Mr..." Peter trailed off as he didn't know if the terminator's 'name'. "750." The terminator said flatly as it picked up Weiss' sword and handed it to her "Thank you." Weiss said. "You are a true huntsman in training, and you Miss Blake do indeed have the potential to become a great huntress." Peter said. "Well that's all we have time for today so you're dismissed." Peter said. All of the students left, on the way out the terminator heard Ruby and Weiss arguing about something, it didn't pay too much attention to it all it really noticed was Weiss saying that all Ruby has ever done for the team is act like a child. The terminator simply walked passed them and went over to a window, it looked out at the wide expanse in front of forest in front of it "Hmmm, it's peaceful here, I'm almost sad to know how it will all be destroyed." The terminator thought to itself quietly.

The next class that they needed to go to was dueling class, it was a pretty self explanatory class; two students fight each with a weapon of their choosing and they simply had to nonlethally defeat the other. First to go up was Jaune he was going up against a boy named Cardin, who was about two feet taller than Jaune was, Cardin had burnt-orange hair that was combed backward with a slight peak at the front, indigo eyes. He wore silver-gray armor with gold trim The chestplate had a symbol of a bird with its wings outstretched and he was armed with a large mace that took both hands for him to wield. The battle didn't take long and Jaune was on the ground in what felt like only a minute, while he was on the ground Cardin raised his mace over his head and prepared to finish off Jaune but a buzzer went off and Glynda called the match off, explaining how Jaune was no longer fit for battle and in a real duel the referee would've called it off "Now, Mr.750, would you like to go against Cardin next?" Glynda asked. The terminator thought for a moment "Affirmative." The terminator said flatly.

It walked up into the ring and stood opposite to Cardin "Hope you're ready to lose." Cardin said. "That isn't going to happen." The terminator replied. "Do you even have a weapon?" Cardin asked. "I don't need it, now enough talk." The terminator replied obviously taunting Cardin. Cardin sneered angrily, an image appeared above both Cardin and the terminator showing their pictures and a green line under them which was their 'aura' the reason the machine was able to detect the terminator's aura was because it still had an active heart and brain. Cardin made the first move, he charged forward and raised his mace above his head, the terminator simply moved to the side and dodged the attack easily and countered by delivering a kick to Cardin's side that sent him flying off the stage instantly and if not for the armor he was wearing he'd probably have a few broken ribs, granted the terminator was currently holding back a lot but that didn't change how easy this was for it. Cardin got up again his aura meter was now down half way and went from green to yellow. Cardin grit his teeth and climbed back on to the stage, the terminator simply stood on the stage looking at Cardin casually. Cardin ran forward grabbed his mace off the ground and swung it again this time from the right, the terminator caught the mace by the head like it was nothing causing Cardin to stare in awe "You should've just given up." The terminator said. It closed its fist on the head of the mace crushing it and delivered a punch to Cardin's chest that sent him flying off the stage once again, his aura meter went down into the red zone and Glynda called off the fight. The terminator dropped the mace seconds later.

"As shocking as that may have been to witness you can see that in a real duel Cardin would now be deemed unfit to fight, and would be escorted out." Glynda said. "NO, he cheated he had to!" Cardin said. "Negative, I did not cheat." The terminator replied. "Nobody is stronger than me and especially not strong enough to do that!" Cardin shouted pointing at the damaged mace. "Incorrect, I've just proven both of those claims wrong." The terminator said flatly as it placed its hands in its pockets. Carden grew angry and he charged forward, the terminator didn't react when Cardin charged at it, and it didn't even flinch when Cardin tried to punch the terminator but the terminator caught his fist and threw him across the room like a rag doll.

"That was incredible!" Ruby said excitedly. "How'd you do that?!" Yang asked. "I have taken much worse hits." The terminator said. Glynda cleared her throat "Well remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing." Glynda said. Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all began looking excitedly "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of vale." Glynda explained. "750, you should enter the contest!" Ruby said as the bell rang and everyone walked out. "Negative." The terminator said. "Why not?" Yang asked. "Yeah, your fighting abilities are incredible." Ruby said. All of them proceeded to the cafeteria the girls all grabbed their trays and placed food on them but the terminator didn't "Aren't you going to get anything to eat?" Weiss asked. "Negative." The terminator replied. "Why not?" Weiss asked. "I'm not hungry." The terminator said.

Team RWBY7 sat across from team JNPR most of them chatted while Jaune stared angrily at Cardin who was currently picking on some faunus girl with rabbit ears. The terminator heard and saw and it soon began to find their mockery anger inducing, though it didn't quite know why. It stood up seconds later and walked over to Cardin "What do you want?" Cardin asked in distain while holding one of the girl's ears. "For you to leave that girl alone." The terminator replied. "What? Her? She's an animal, I can pick on her if I want." Cardin said tugging slightly causing the girl to whimper. "Wrong." The terminator replied. "What? Are you gonna make us stop?" Cardin asked, letting go of the girl's ear and standing up in an attempt to look intimidating. The terminator didn't react "If I have to." The terminator replied. It then grabbed Cardin by the collar of the shirt he wore under his armor and lifted him up off the ground like he weighed nothing at all "Ah!" Cardin yelped while his friends watched in shock. The terminator then simply threw Cardin across the room and into the nearest wall, The terminator glanced at Cardin's friends and they were quick to run "Th-thank you." The girl with the rabbit ears said. The terminator didn't respond it just turned away and walked back to the lunch table it was at before. Ruby punched it in the arm "750, you should've invited her to have lunch with us!" Ruby reprimanded. The terminator stayed silent.

Ruby groaned and walked over to the rabbit faunus "Hey you want to eat lunch with me and my team?" Ruby asked. The rabbit faunus nodded and picked up her lunch tray, she followed Ruby back to their lunch table "I'm Ruby by the way, and his name is 750." Ruby said as she sat down. "I'm Velvet." The rabbit faunus said. Everyone went around introducing themselves to her and the lunch period continued as it normally did until the bell rings. "So, why'd you get so mad when Cardin was picking on Velvet back there?" Yang asked. "Unknown." The terminator replied.

The next class they had was a class with some man who moved like lightning, and was constantly drinking coffee, the man had spiky green hair, glasses with white lenses that obscured his eyes from view, a loosely tied tie, a dress shirt that was halfway tucked in, and gray pants. The terminator ignored a majority of the lecture which was about some individual named 'General Lagune' until Cardin decided to start messing with Jaune, specifically by flicking a paper triangle at him. "Hey!" Jaune said annoyed. "Jaune, what skill do Faunus naturally have that humans do not?" The teacher asked. The terminator looked over intrigued Pyrrha had attempted to give him hints of some kind but it didn't work and Jaune only made a fool out of himself. Cardin laughed hard at Jaune and hit his fist on the desk "Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin! Perhaps you'd like to share your thoughts on the subject!" The teacher exclaimed. "Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin replied. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha asked. "Do you have a problem?" Cardin asked glaring at Pyrrha. "No I have the answer, it's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have almost-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha said. Cardin growled. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His army ended up being outmatched and he was captured, maybe if he had payed attention in class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Blake said looking at Cardin. "Ooooo." Most of the class said. Cardin began to stand up angrily "Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." The teacher ordered. Jaune snickered "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." The teacher said before taking a sip of his coffee.

The remainder of the day went on as normal, and upon returning to the dorm the terminator simply sat and looked out at the night "Why is he always looking out of the window like that?" Weiss whispered. "Maybe he just likes nature." Blake replied. The terminator heard them and sighed however it soon heard someone else talking not far away he saw Pyrrha and Jaune standing on the roof and it refocused its eyes so it could see them both as if they were right in front of it. It couldn't hear them that well but from what it could hear and by reading their lips it pieced together their conversation; Jaune explained that he wanted to be a hero like his ancestors and he lied to get into Beacon. Soon Pyrrha left and Cardin made his way up there, Cardin soon began hitting Jaune but also threatening him by saying he'd tell everyone if Jaune didn't just let him do as he pleased. The terminator held on to the windowsill which was made of metal and began to grip it so it crushed part of that part of the windowsill. The girls were startled by this "750? You okay?" Ruby asked. "Affirmative." The terminator replied. "Why'd you do that then?" Weiss asked pointing at the now damaged window. "Remembering, something bad." The terminator lied. "What was it?" Yang asked. Ruby punched yang in the arm "Don't ask him something like that." Ruby said.

A/N: Okay I actually like how this one came out way more than the last one I hope you enjoyed it too, but updates on this story are going to be pretty slow as I'm also working on two other stories


	4. Some Secrets Revealed

The T-750 removed its uniform and put on its blue jeans and its t-shirt to sleep in before it climbed into bed and closed its eyes, however it didn't activate sleep mode right away, because it heard Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake all talking in the hall outside their dorm. "Hey, am I the only one who thinks 750 is pretty weird?" It heard Weiss ask. "What do you mean?" Blake replied. "Well he never eats or drinks anything, and he always speaks so flatly." Weiss explained. "Yeah I've noticed that too but, everybody's different, we really shouldn't judge him about it." Ruby said. "Yeah, and he's a part of our team." Yang added. The terminator felt a very small amount of sadness because of Weiss' words because of its damaged emotional inhibitors, but it didn't last very long. The terminator activated sleep mode and shut down for the night. However something strange happened that night that hadn't happened before, the terminator actually started to dream.

In its dream it saw itself in one of the bunkers that humans in the future were hiding in. Soon a T-700 (The previous model terminator) walked in through the door to said bunker and began executing humans, it killed four before the T-750 saw itself grab a stolen plasma rifle use it to blow off the T-700's right hand and causing it to drop its gun. Soon after the T-700 grabbed its gun. The T-750 saw itself run forward at the terminator as it aimed its gun at a child and it proceeded to stab the T-700 in both of its eyes with a pair of screwdrivers, this caused the T-700 to shoot the T-750 in the chest causing serious damage to the ribs and right lung. before someone finally destroyed it. The T-750 then witnessed its human self exit the bunker knowing that he was dying, so the T-750's human self went running before he fell to the ground and everything went black.

The terminator woke up the next morning very confused by what it had just seen in its dream. Skynet had installed devices in its brain to stop it from remembering anything before it was converted into the first generation of new terminators. So it had no idea why it had just seen that. Everyone else woke up shortly after Ruby yawned "Oh 750, you're up." Ruby said with a smile. "Affirmative." The terminator replied. "So... excited for our field trip today?" Ruby asked. The terminator remained silent as it picked up its uniform "Oh, you don't need your uniform, like I said we're going on a field trip." Ruby said. "Yeah you can just wear your normal clothes." Yang said. "Oh, alright." The terminator replied before placing its uniform down on its bed again and picking up its hoodie and put it on. "So? I guess we'd better get going then." Ruby said. "Right let's go." Yang added. The terminator opened the door to the hallway and walked out. Team JNPR came out of their dorm moments later all of them wearing their casual clothes as well.

Both teams were soon met outside by Glynda Goodwitch and Cardin's team, Cardin was carrying a box of tools and jars which he promptly handed to Jaune "Follow me students." Glynda ordered as she lead the teams away from Beacon. It took about an hour before they entered into a forest with trees that had red leaves, and red grass as far as the eye could see "Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we aren't here to sight-see." Glynda said. "Professor Peaches has asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda exclaimed. "We will meet back here at four o'clock so have fun." Glynda said as she waved her hand. "Come on, let's go buddy!" Cardin said grabbing Jaune by the back of his hoodie. Jaune looked down sadly before following Cardin and his teammates. Pyrrha looked down sadly and sighed while she and the other members of team JNPR walked in the opposite direction.

The terminator glared at Cardin but instead of engaging in any kind of combat it followed Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake in the same direction as team JNPR. Everyone was given a jar and a small tool to scrape samples from each of the trees with, and that's all anyone did for several minutes. Until the terminator heard a loud roar "What was that?" Ruby asked. Cardin's teammates soon ran by but yang grabbed one of them by his collar (Russel) "What's going on?!" Yang demanded. "There's an Ursa!" Russel replied. "Where?!" Yang asked quickly. "Back there, it's got Cardin!" Russel shouted. Yang dropped Russel seconds later who just ran. "Jaune! He's with Cardin!" Pyrrha shouted. "Yang! You and Blake, Get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby ordered. "Ren, Nora go with them! There could be more grimms." Pyrrha said. Ren and Nora nodded while Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and the terminator all ran toward the sound of the roaring.

When they got there they saw a massive Ursa walking over to Cardin who was currently on his hands and knees in a feeble attempt to crawl away. The Ursa raised its claw and brought it down toward Cardin, who had his eyes shut tight as he waited for his death. But out of nowhere Jaune ran in and blocked the hit, Cardin opened his eyes and was shocked to see Jaune holding the Ursa back. Weiss readied her sword "Wait!" Pyrrha said. Everyone froze and watched. Jaune suddenly swung his sword and cut the Ursa's chest causing it to rear back in pain. Once it recovered it tried to slash Jaune with its massive claws but Jaune dodged it, the Ursa swiped at Jaune's legs but Jaune jumped over it with ease before the Ursa hit him in the chest which sent Jaune flying. But he got up as if nothing had happened and ran toward the Ursa, Jaune jumped up trying to hit the Ursa's head but the Ursa swatted him away like a fly. Jaune breathed heavily and checked his aura meter which was now in the red zone. The Ursa charged at him letting out a ferocious roar, Jaune let out a battle cry as he ran forward showing no fear. The Ursa swung at him but Pyrrha put out her hand and moved Jaune's shield so he could block the attack and after a few seconds he completely decapitated the Ursa.

"Uhhh what was that?" Ruby asked. "Well, You have your speed, Weiss has her glyphs, 750 has his strength, My semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said. "So you control poles?" Ruby asked. "No idiot it means she controls magnetism." Weiss said. The terminator stayed silent as it saw what had just unfolded. Pyrrha walked away "Where are you going?" Ruby asked. "Shouldn't we tell them what happened?" Weiss asked. "Negative." The terminator said. "Yeah 750's got the right idea, let's keep this our little secret." Pyrrha said. Before they left they saw Jaune help Cardin get up "Don't ever mess with my team or my friends, ever again." Jaune said before walking off. Cardin looked scared as he simply stood there, reflecting on what he had just witnessed.

The terminator and everyone else soon picked up the samples they had taken from the trees and began their return to Beacon. Later that night the terminator and the rest of the team prepared for bed "Ya know the Vytal Festival is tomorrow, we should go." Weiss said as she laid down. "Well we'd have to anyway, I signed us up for that fighting tournament." Ruby said. "You're telling us this now?!" Weiss said. "Didn't 750 say he didn't want to participate in that?" Yang asked. "Well he doesn't really have a choice now." Ruby said. The terminator had already activated sleep mode so it didn't get a say in this "So then it's settled we're going tomorrow." Weiss said. "Should we wake up 750 to tell him?" Blake asked. "We can tell him in the morning." Weiss said waving her hand dismissively. "Fine, then let's get some rest and we head out first thing tomorrow." Ruby said. The lights were all soon switched off and everyone else soon fell asleep.

The next morning the girls woke up early but the T-750 stayed in sleep mode as the eight hour timer it was set to hadn't been completely elapsed yet. "750... Wake up." Ruby said poking at the terminator's face. It didn't react at all and just continued to lay there silently "Let me try." Yang said as she walked up to the terminator's bed. Ruby stepped aside and Yang started trying to shake the terminator to wake it up but she was barely able to move it "Damn, he's heavier than he looks." Yang groaned. "So... What do we do?" Blake asked. "Let me see if I can get him up." Weiss said. Weiss approached the terminator's bed and she leaned in next to him "GET UP!!!" Weiss shouted. But the terminator didn't even flinch. "Well not even that worked." Weiss said as she put her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess we just wait until he wakes up." Ruby said. Weiss groaned as she sat on the edge of her bed.

After another ten minutes the terminator woke up and got out of bed "Oh well look who woke up." Blake said. Everyone turned and looked at the terminator "Morning 750, come on we're going to the Vytal Festival." Weiss said. "Yeah and the tournament there is in a few hours." Ruby said. "Tournament?" the terminator replied confused. "Oh I forgot to mention that I signed our team up for the big tournament in the Vytal Festival." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck. "But we've got time, the festival isn't for another few hours." Blake said. "Well, let's go out anyway... See if anyone has arrived yet." Weiss said. "Should we eat first?" Ruby asked. "We can get something to eat while we're down there." Weiss said. "Well, off we go I guess." Blake said.

So they set out into Vale and after a long time of them walking soon, they came to the docks to see everyone was decorating the city for the festival, the most notable decoration being a large banner labelled Welcome to Vale "The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much Weiss." Ruby said placing a hand on her hip. "It's kinda creeping me out." Ruby said cringing slightly. "How can you not smile?! A festival dedicated to all of the world's cultures!" Weiss exclaimed looking back at Ruby. The terminator ignored them both as it looked around curiously "750, aren't you excited?" Weiss asked. "And the amount of organization and planning this takes, is simply breathtaking!!" Weiss almost shouted. Yang sighed "You really know how to make a good thing sound boring." Yang said crossing her arms. "Quiet, you!" Weiss said glaring back at Yang.

The group suddenly heard a boat horn go off "So remind me, why are we spending our Friday afternoon visiting the damned docks?" Yang said obviously annoyed. Ruby pinched her nose "Ugh, they smell like fish." She whined. "I've been told that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome the to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained. "To put it in simpler terms: she's looking to spy on them so she can see what will give her an edge in the tournament." Blake surmised. "Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss said annoyed. Ruby looked to the side "Woah!" She said seeing a dust shop with smashed windows that was covered in police tape with policemen all around it.

The group curiously walked over to the shop "What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the policemen. "Another dust shop was robbed. That's the second one this week." The policeman said. Yang scoffed "That's awful." She said. "They left all the money again." A detective said which quickly grabbed Ruby's and the Terminator's attention. "That sounds like that guy who tried to rob the dust shop that me and 750 were in a few months ago." Ruby said looking back at the terminator. "Roman Torchwick." The terminator said looking down at Ruby. "Who even needs that much dust anyway?" The first detective asked. "I dunno, ya know what I mean?" The other detective asked. "Could it be the White Fang?" The first detective asked. "I'm thinking they don't pay us enough." The second detective said stroking his chin.

"Hmph, the white fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss sneered. "What's your problem?" Blake asked. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake replied a little aggressively. "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss replied. "So do the ones that made me." The terminator muttered but nobody seemed to hear it. "That makes them 'very' misguided." Blake replied. "Besides that doesn't explain why they'd just rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake added. "She has a point, and the police never caught that Torchwick guy 750 and I ran into. He could've done it." Ruby said. "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, all they know how to do is lie cheat and steal." Weiss exclaimed. "That's not completely true." Blake said.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" They heard someone shout. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake and the Terminator all ran back to the docks to see a Faunus with a monkey tail run off of the ship. And bolt passed the group, making sure to wink at Blake, with two of the policemen from before running after him. "We must observe him!" Weiss said running after them. "We'd better go after her." Ruby said before she and the rest of the group ran off after Weiss. After rounding a corner Weiss slammed into some girl which sent both of them to the ground and she looked up just in time to see the Faunus with the monkey tail jump to the top of a building and escape. Weiss got up quickly after noticing the girl who had short red hair with a pink bow "Salutations." The girl said for some reason still laying on the ground. "Um... Hello." Ruby said confused. "Greetings." The terminator said. "Are you okay?" Yang asked. "OH I'm wonderful, thanks for asking." The girl said. Everyone looked at each other confused. "Do you... wanna get up?" Blake asked. The girl with the red hair thought for a moment "Yes." She replied before slowly standing up.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl with the red hair said smiling. "Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." Ruby said. Weiss, Blake and the terminator introduced themselves (it introduced itself as 750) "Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Yang asked. Blake nudged her "Oh, I'm Yang." Yang said. "Pleasure to meet you." Penny repeated. "You already said that." Weiss said. "So I did." Penny said. All of them (Even the terminator) gave her strange looks before turning away "Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said. "Take care, friend!" Ruby said waving as they walked away leaving Penny standing there confused. "She was weird..." Yang said. "Now, where'd that faunus riffraff go?" Weiss asked. Penny suddenly appeared in front of them "Where did you come from?" Blake asked. "Sorry to scare you but Ruby what'd you call me before?" Penny asked. "Friend?" Ruby said confused. "Yeah, am I really your friend?" Penny asked leaning in uncomfortably close to Ruby. "Uh... Yeah sure, why not?" Ruby said nervously. "Sensational! We can paint our nails, talk about cute boys and..." Penny said among other things very quickly.

"Oooh, is this what it was like when you first met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss. "No, she seems 'far' more coordinated." Weiss said. "Soo, why are you in Vale?" Yang asked. "Oh I'm here for the tournament." Penny said. "Wait... you're gonna be fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked confused. "Combat ready." Penny replied. "Forgive me, but you don't really look the part." Weiss said. "Agreed." The terminator added. "Says the girl in the dress and the guy in a hoodie." Blake said. "It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said annoyed. Ruby ran up next to Weiss "Yeah." Ruby said with her arms crossed. Weiss and Ruby proceeded to high five. The terminator let out a slight chuckle. "Hang on, If you're here for the tournament does that mean you know that monkey-tailed, rapscallion?" Weiss said putting her hands on Penny's shoulders. Blake glared at Weiss "The who?" Penny asked clearly confused. Weiss pulled out a poorly drawn picture of the monkey faunus from the boat "This filthy faunus." Weiss said.

Blake stormed over to Weiss "Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake demanded. "He's not a rapscallion, or a degenerate. He's a person!" Blake said angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop calling the trashcan a trashcan?" Weiss said gesturing to a trashcan. "Or stop calling this lap post a lamp post?" Weiss asked gesturing to (you guessed it) a lamp post. "Stop it!" Blake demanded. "Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him the time and he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said. Blake growled "You ignorant little bitch!" Blake sneered. Blake stormed off seconds later "How dare you speak to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouted before following Blake. "Teammate? You're just a judgmental little girl." Blake said. "What the hell makes you think that?" Weiss demanded. Yang grabbed the terminator and Ruby's shoulders "We'd better go." Yang said pulling the two back. "Where are we going?" Penny asked again appearing out of nowhere. "The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group. Makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you think he is!" Blake shouted. "So you admit it the White Fang really IS nothing more than a radical group of terrorists." Weiss replied. "You know that isn't what I meant!" Blake replied.

The argument continued until they had returned to their dorm room that night. "I don't get why this is causing such a problem." Weiss said. "That is the problem!" Blake replied. The two argued sitting on their beds which were across from each other in the room while the terminator ignored them and looked out the window "Why is he just standing there?" Yang asked. Weiss and Blake however ignored the terminator and continued their argument "You know you're defending an organization that hates humans right? The faunus in the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss said calmly standing up. "There is no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted. "People like me??" Weiss said shocked. "You're discriminatory!" Blake replied. "I'm a damned victim!" Weiss said. Silence filled the room for a good thirty seconds.

"Do you want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust faunus?" Weiss asked. "Because they've been at war with my family for years, war. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a kid, I've watched family friends disappear, board members be executed, there was even an entire train car full of dust... stolen. And every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a hard childhood." Weiss explained. Ruby went over to Weiss and placed a hand on her shoulder "Weiss I-" Ruby said. Weiss spun around "No!" She shouted cutting Ruby off. "I hate the White Fang because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" Weiss exclaimed. "Well maybe we were sick of being pushed around!!" Blake shouted. The room fell silent once again before Blake ran out of the room "Blake wait!" Ruby shouted. The terminator glanced at her momentarily before going back to staring out of the window.

Yang started to get angry seeing this and she went over and grabbed the terminator by its shirt and forced it to turn around "Okay, I've had enough of this. We've only seen you show two emotions: anger and some happiness but, you don't even react when one of your friends runs out of the room crying?! What is it with you??" Yang demanded. "Yang, I don't have any other emotions any more." The terminator said. "What?" Yang asked. "I'm not human anymore, some 'people' did something horrible to me. And because of them I don't have most of the emotions you do nor any memories of family or friends until shortly before I met Ruby. I don't feel concerned for Blake because I simply can't." The terminator explained solemnly not breaking eye contact with Yang. The room went silent once again as Yang let go of the terminator's shirt and the other girls stood there dumbfounded by what they had just heard while Ruby went after Blake.


	5. Reconciliation

Yang, Weiss, Ruby and 750 all set out the next day to go look for Blake "Hey, I know this is pretty random but wasn't that tournament supposed to be yesterday?" Ruby asked. "It got cancelled because of all of the police from that store that got robbed." Yang replied. "Can you two please focus on the task at hand?! We need to find Blake!" Weiss shouted. The terminator stayed silent as it looked around, "You're right!" Ruby said. Yang nodded "Blaaake?!" Ruby shouted catching most of the group off guard. Yang yelled out in a similar manner as the four of them walked down the sidewalk "You guys aren't helping!" Ruby said looking back at the terminator and Weiss. "The police might be able to help!" Weiss said crossing her arms. "Ugh. Weiss..." Ruby said gritting her teeth.

"Negative, police wouldn't care in the slightest if we asked them for help." The terminator said. "You mean like you?" Weiss asked. "Okay Weiss, that was just uncalled for." Ruby said. "Forget it, it was just an idea!" Weiss said defensively. "Yeah, a bad one." Ruby said as she and the others continued to walk down the road. "And Weiss, I feel we should hear her side of the story before jumping to any conclusions." Yang said. "And I think when you hear it, you'll all realize I'm right." Weiss replied. "And I think Weiss' hair looks amazing today!" Penny said appearing from out of nowhere as usual. The girls all let out a startled yelp as they spun around "AHH! Penny!! Where the hell did you come from!?" Ruby shouted. "Hey guys. What's up?" Penny asked.

Ruby glanced around awkwardly "We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said. "Oh the faunus girl?" Penny asked. The terminator turned around "Affirmative." It replied. The other girls remained silent for a few seconds "How'd you know she was a faunus?" Yang asked. "The cat ears. What? You didn't notice those?" Penny asked. "Cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Yang said as she realized why Blake always wore that bow. Everyone fell silent again for about a minute "She does really like tuna." Ruby whispered. "So, where is she?" Penny asked. "No idea, she's been gone since yesterday." Ruby explained. Penny gasped "That's awful! Well don't worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny said once again getting uncomfortably close to Ruby. "Uh, thanks Penny, but we- we're okay, Right guys?" Ruby asked glancing over expecting to see the other three but she saw nobody.

Yang had brought Weiss and 750 into a dinner not far from where Ruby and Penny were standing, where they could hopefully find information about Blake or if anyone has seen her anyway. Yang inquired about this to the person at the front desk but the one there said they hadn't seen anyone. And so did pretty much everyone else in the diner "Well, we're not going to find any information here." Weiss said. "You're right we should head out." Yang replied. The three of them proceeded out of the building "Thanks anyways!" Yang said as the door closed behind them. "This is completely hopeless!" Weiss said scoffing. "You really don't care if we find her do you?" Yang said with her hands on her hips. "Of course I care, Yang. I'm just worried what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run." Weiss said.

They all continued to search through out the town for several hours, long after it got dark out "It's late, think we should head back to Beacon?" Weiss asked. "No, as long as Blake is out here we're gonna keep looking." Yang replied. "Affirmative." The terminator said. Suddenly everyone heard a loud explosion from somewhere behind them, they all snapped their heads back and saw a huge cloud of black smoke rising from somewhere beyond the houses "That was the docks!" Yang said. All of them took off running toward the explosion moments later.

Several more explosions went off before any of them got to the docks where they saw Blake, That monkey faunus (Sun), Roman Torchwick, and several members of the white fang all battling it out on a ship filled with massive metal shipping containers, all of which had the Schnee logo printed on them. Roman shot an explosive above Blake and Sun but they both dove out of the way, however Sun landed right in front of Roman as he aimed his cane/gun at him "HEY!" Ruby shouted from on top of one of the containers. "Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked. The terminator, Weiss, and Yang all showed up seconds later just in time to see Roman shoot a flare at Ruby which sent her flying back. "RUBY!!" Yang shouted. A total of four White Fang members soon surrounded the three of them seconds later.

Seconds later they all saw Penny walk to the edge of the container Ruby was standing on "Penny! Stop!" Ruby shouted. Penny said something to Ruby that nobody other than Ruby really heard then a set of what looked like swords flew out of her back. She jumped off of the container with the swords floating around her and sent two of them flying at a couple members of the White Fang. Her blades cut their legs knocking them over and as two more members ran at Penny she motioned with her hand and the swords sliced one of them across the chest. She delivered a kick to the face of another one sending him flying. And as another ten approached her Penny formed her swords into a disk which she threw at them which knocked them all over. "Woah!" Sun shouted.

While everyone else looked stunned and confused at what they were seeing the terminator ran forward and kicked one of the White Fang members who was wielding a shotgun in the knee, braking most of the bones in his leg instantly, the man cried out in pain and the terminator grabbed his gun. Everyone snapped back to reality and Blake punched one of the White Fang members in the chest and her gauntlet fired a shot as she did, wounding the man but not killing him. Weiss used the red dust setting on her sword to light another on fire instantly and then she kicked him into one of the crates. The last member of the White Fang who was surrounding them looked terrified as Weiss, Yang, and the Terminator glared at him. Instead of firing his weapon (A gun with dust bullets) he dropped his weapon and ran away.

Penny seemed to have most of the situation handled as when three fighter planes flew in and began firing at her with gatling guns she formed her swords into a disk again and spun said disk to block the bullets while everyone stood in stunned silence. Two more swords extended from Penny's back and stuck themselves into a wall, using a clear string that seemed to be attached to the swords she pulled herself away and fired some kind of giant green laser at two of the fighter planes cutting them in half. As the last plane tried to make off with a container of dust Penny launched her swords which stabbed into the side of the plane and she pulled the plane back with ease, while the engines strained in an attempt to get away. Seconds later she pulled the plane down and caused it to crash into the ocean, taking that container of dust with it. "These kids keep getting weirder, and weirder." Roman said as he ran onto the plane that took him and the White Fang here to begin with. That plane was the only one to get away. Police arrived at the scene only a few minutes later, Blake put her bow back on to hide her ears while Ruby and Penny sat on some crates across from Blake and Sun.

When Ruby saw Weiss, Yang and the terminator coming closer to them she stood up quickly "Look Weiss, it's not what you think she explained the whole thing. Ya see she wears the bow because she has kitty ears and their actually kinda cute." Ruby said very quickly. But Weiss walked right passed her, Weiss looked at Blake with a solemn expression "Weiss, I want you to know I don't work with the White Fang any more. Back when I-" Blake started. "Stop." Weiss said cutting her off. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" Weiss asked. Blake didn't reply "Twelve hours." The terminator said. "Yes, that means I've had twelve hours to think this over. And in those twelve hours I've decided..." Weiss stopped midsentence for no real reason. "I don't care!" Weiss said catching almost everyone off guard.

"You don't care?" Blake asked more than a little shocked. "You're not one of them any more right?" Weiss asked. "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-" Blake started. "Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something like this comes up you go to your teammates, and not some..." Weiss stopped again and glanced at Sun. "Someone else." Weiss finished. Blake wiped a small tear from her eye "Of course." Blake said. Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds "Yeah! Team RWBY7 is back together!" Ruby cheered. Weiss looked over at Sun "I'm still not sure how I feel about you!" She said shaking her finger in his face. Sun laughed nervously "Hey, where's Penny?" Ruby asked. "Not here, so let's just get back to Beacon." The Terminator said. "But what if she's-" Ruby started. "Considering what we just saw her do, I'd say she's more than capable of defending herself." Yang said. Everyone nodded and they all turned and started walking back toward Beacon

A/N: So yeah this is a series I'm really enjoying but binging through so many episodes of RWBY to write the chapters for this series has given me few ideas for a couple other stories involving RWBY, like maybe I'll make a crossover with Predator (The movie series) or maybe I could make a story that features a naga (A snake person), but for now I'll just keep this going. I'm glad other people are enjoying it


	6. What should I do?

Okay so this book was taking place through out RWBY Volume 1 so should I make a whole new "book" (for lack of a better term) for Volume 2 here or should I just keep this one going?


	7. Vol 2: Chaotic Start to Second Semester

A/N: So before we get into the story I just want to say a couple of things. First: I'm sorry this took so long, I've been working on several other stories and I've been pretty busy outside of writing, also I'm quite a procrastinator(yeah I'm not afraid to admit to that) . So updates will be pretty slow... possibly slower than usual, and second: thank you to everyone who has continued to follow this story it means a lot to me anyway on with the story

Everyone arrived at Beacon again ready to start their second year, nothing about any of them seemed to have changed. All of them were sitting in the cafeteria conversing, while Blake stared at some of her notes. "What cha doin?" Yang asked leaning in next to Blake. "Oh just going over some notes from last semester." Blake replied as she closed her book. Noea tossed a piece of food up off her plate and threw it at Yang "Lame." Yang replied after catching it. Nora giggled before throwing another piece of food at Yang who once again caught it.

Suddenly Ruby showed up and slammed an enormous book that if you stood it up it would reach up to her knee, labeled: 'Best day ever activities' on the table "Sisters, friends, Weiss." Ruby said. "Hey!" Weiss replied. The terminator couldn't help but chuckle. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said. "Oh this'll be good." Yang whispered. "That we would have the most fun, anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Did you steal my notebook?!" Weiss asked. "I'm not a crook." Ruby said. "What do you mean?" Blake asked curiously. "I wanted us to start our new semester off with a bang, and we've only got a couple days before classes start back up." Ruby said. "Yeah, I always start my semesters off with a Yang! Ehh?! Am I right guys?" Yang said before an apple hit Yang in the face. "Booooo!" Nora shouted from the other table. "This will most likely lead to something bad." The terminator said but everyone ignored it.

"Look it's been a great two weeks, and between the exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester will be awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "But... classes are starting back up tomorrow. So I have taken the time to come up with a schedule of a series of wonderful events for us to do today." Ruby said gesturing at the large binder. "I'm not sure if I should be proud of you for going through the trouble of setting this up. Or scared of what you have in mind." Weiss commented as Yang threw a green apple at Nora. "I don't know, I may have to sit this one out." Blake said. "Well sit or not whatever we do we should do it as a team." Weiss said as she stood up. But before she could continue her sentence a cream pie flew through the air and hit her right in the face. Nora giggled and turned to her team who all had a different look of shock on their faces.

Not long after thing erupted into a violent food fight that was a lot like the battles the terminator's fought in the future, just with more food and a lot less blood, explosions, and death. Somehow Jaune got sent flying across the room and slammed into the window as Sun and some boy with neon blue hair walked passed. The two of them entered the cafeteria as pretty much all of the other students bolted out of the room, Sun looked at the event in awe while the blue haired boy had a look of 'what the hell is going on' on his face.

The two stared at Nora and her team who were standing on a tall tower held up by drink machines and that was built out of the wooden lunch tables "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang. Ruby stepped up on one of the tables sending a couple plates flying up and pointed at them while clutching a milk carton in her hand "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!!" Ruby shouted as she crushed the carton in her hand and her friends shouted like warriors letting out battle cries except the terminator which simply stood up. "Off with their heads!" Nora shouted. The second she said that Ren kicked three watermelons at Ruby and the rest of her team, Jaune threw one like a shot put, and Pyrrha hurled two while Nora just flipped a table full of them like it was nothing "Yang! Turkey!" Ruby shouted. "On it!" Yang replied as she ran forward and drove both her hands into the backs of some well cooked turkeys. She slammed her fists together and as the melons flew towards her she punched, kicked and dodged several of them before Blake jumped over her and grabbed a pair of baguettes, using them like swords she also began to destroy the onslaught of incoming fruit.

Yang threw her turkeys forward Pyrrha dodged them easily but Jaune was hit by both and was knocked off his feet moments later. Pyrrha and Blake soon began to sword fight with their baguettes and stared at each other like they wanted to rip each other's heads off. Blake jumped up and threw one of her 'weapons' like a spear but Pyrrha proved too fast and dodged it easily then she slammed her baguette into Blake's stomach and sent her flying back. Then Pyrrha threw her 'weapon' at the terminator but it caught it with ease and threw it right back, Pyrrha ducked under it but it ended up hitting Jaune in the chest after he had just gotten back up. Switching their tactics Pyrrha and Nora started to throw a barrage of bread at Yang, eventually managing to knock her down.

But the second Yang fell on the ground Ruby grabbed a tray and started surfing across the table and after knocking a baguette back at Pyrrha she dropkicked Pyrrha right into the soda machines. When she hit the ground Ren and Nora stepped forward to fight for her and when they did Weiss jumped out armed with a ketchup bottle, she sprayed the ketchup on the ground and caused Ren to slip and crash into a wall of tables, sending them flying everywhere but Nora jumped up and ripped a flagpole off the wall and she jammed one end of that pole into a remaining melon making a war hammer. Nora slammed her makeshift hammer into the ground sending Ruby flying but Weiss grabbed a sword fish and using it like her normal sword stabbed at Nora and sent her flying back but she landed on her feet. The two fought briefly before Nora hit Weiss in the stomach and sent her flying into one of the columns which promptly started to fall but Ruby leapt our and caught Weiss bridal style "Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooooo!" Ruby shouted.

Yang ran up grabbing her turkeys again and Ren ran forward armed with a pair of leaks. The two battled briefly before Yang sent Ren flying into the air and smashed him down into one of the tables, reducing said table to splinters of wood. When Nora and Yang ran at each other Nora managed to move slightly faster than Yang and hit her with all her might. The blow caused the watermelon to shatter and caused Yang to fly out of the ceiling like a rocket. But once that was done the terminator saw an opening and took it, it ran forward and punched Nora in the jaw sending her up in the air, then it grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into her castle of tables causing the entire thing to fall like a house of cards. Nora got up and went after Blake who was now armed with a string of sausage.

Blake sent Nora flying into the drink machine causing all of them to empty their contents on the ground for some reason. And Nora began to throw cans of soda at Blake which exploded on impact with the ground for some odd reason. Pyrrha finally got up and used her semblance to pick up all of the cans and send them after Blake, the tsunami of soda cans soon overwhelmed Blake and sent her flying across the room. Pyrrha sent them after the terminator next but it blocked many of the cans and was unfazed by the ones that hit. Then Ruby stood up with a look of determination in her eye that none of them had seen before.

She crouched down for a moment before she bolted forward and everyone could swear there was a sonic boom as she ran, and it generated a shockwave that forced all of the cans, plates of food, you name it. To fly right at team JNPR, didn't take long for the hurricane of food and drink to sweep them up and splatter against them, pinning team JNPR against the wall briefly before they all slowly fell down covered in a multicolored mess of food and drink. Ruby managed to get out of the way in time however so she was unharmed.

"I love these guys." Sun said to the blue haired boy who looked angry and was covered in something like grape soda. Glynda suddenly came in looking furious and started waving her whip or wand around. As she did the tables and plates all started to put themselves back together and in a matter of seconds it looked like nothing had happened besides the enormous stain on the back wall "Children please, don't play with your food." Glynda said as both teams sat down, and Yang finally crashed back down through the roof. Glynda was still pretty mad but Ozpin stopped her from doing anything "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said looking at the group of giggling kids and the mostly-emotionless cyborg. "And they will be, but now; they're children, let them act the part." Ozpin said as he turned away. "After all it isn't a roll that will last forever." Ozpin said as he walked out.

A/N: I was actually gonna post this a few days ago but something happened and I lost a lot my work, so I was basically starting from scratch and since I have school, work, and several other stories I'm working on this ended up taking a hell of a lot longer than I originally thought it would, sorry about that. But that said I think I had the most fun writing this chapter than all the others in this book, I'm actually still giggling as I write this, I can't wait to get started on the next chapter


	8. Vol2-Part2

The T-750 sat in the library with the rest of team RWBY playing some role playing game that involving grim, the kingdoms, cards and so forth. Weiss looked at her hand worried, while Yang had a confident smirk on her face. Blake wasn't even looking at her cards while Ruby stared at hers excitedly and whispered "Alright..." Repeatedly. The terminator simply sat there and groped the air slightly with its right hand to check and make sure the hydraulics were in working order.

"Yang Xiao Long! Prepare your kingdom for battle!!" Ruby suddenly shouted drawing the machine's attention.

"Bring it on!" Yang replied pumping her fist slightly.

"I deploy, The Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby exclaimed as she stood up and slammed the titular card down on the table.

Yang gasped, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby continued before she began to make noises reminiscent of an air plane.

Yang Gasped again "YOU FIEND!" She exclaimed.

"And since Atlas is part of mantle, my repair time only lasts one turn," Ruby said peering up from the table with a smirk.

Yang began to snicker at her younger sister "Pretty sneaky sis," Yang said as she held up a card.

"But you just activated my trap card!" Yang exclaimed as she spun the card around.

"Whaaaaaaa?!" Ruby said horrified.

"Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher feathers will cut your fleet in two!" Yang said slamming her fist on the table.

"But if you roll a six or lower your Nevermore turns on your own forces!" Ruby retorted.

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take!" Yang said as she rolled a dice which landed on a three and a four.

"Nooooo, My fearless soldiers!" Ruby shouted.

The terminator soon stopped paying attention as it went back to inspecting its joints this soon drew Ruby and Yang's attention "Hey 750 you haven't really done anything except that," Yang commented.

the terminator stopped what it was doing and looked at her "I do not feel obligated to," It replied coldly. There was a moment of bickering between the Ruby and Yang which ended with Ruby laying her head on the table in defeat.

"Well Weiss, it's your turn!" Yang said excitedly.

"I have... absolutely no idea what the hell is happening," Weiss replied.

"Look it's easy!" Yang said as she snaked an arm around Weiss' shoulder, trying to get a look at her cards.

Yang began to explain the game and what Weiss could do with her cards and the one Ruby, who was crying in a cute way, just lost before the terminator tuned them out entirely.

Suddenly Weiss stood up and began to give a speech about War before Yang whipped out another trap card, causing Weiss to stop mid sentence and apparently Yang's card destroyed Weiss' army right off the bat. Weiss sunk sadly back into her chair as tears similar to Ruby fell from her eyes.

"I hate this game of emotions we play," Weiss said before Ruby suddenly leapt into her lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss, We'll make it through this together," Ruby said before resting her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"Shut up! And don't touch me!" Weiss demanded even though she was hugging Ruby.

The terminator felt something in its mind seeing this, it was a foreign feeling to it, it wasn't sad, it wasn't angry. It couldn't tell what the hell it was feeling right now but it didn't have time to because mere seconds later the damaged inhibitor kicked in and removed the feeling from it entirely.

"Okay Blake, you're up!" Yang said smirking.

"Oh? What's happening?" Blake asked.

"You're playing Vale, trying to conquer the four kingdoms of Remnant," Yang said.

"Right.." Blake said not sounding interested. Suddenly Jaune walked over to them

"Hey, can play?" He asked.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people," Ruby said apologetically.

"Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning which I doubt you posses," Weiss said coldly. That comment obviously hurt Jaune's feelings a bit.

"Uhhh... you attacked your own navel fleet not long ago," Yang said which caused Weiss to huff.

Jaune soon began to glare at Weiss "Bring it on, ice queen! I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader," Jaune said placing a hand on his hip.

Even the T-750 was skeptical about that one "By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"And Pyrrha," Jaune said as Pyrrha said hello in the background.

"Come on, Let me play your hand for a turn," Jaune said a bit whiney.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss said aggravated.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff, like how Blake is a fau-" The second that sentence left Jaune's mouth the terminator and Pyrrha sprang to their feet; the terminator clamped a hand around Jaune's neck, just tight enough so he couldn't speak.

"A fun-loving person whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha said quickly.

"Affirmative," The terminator said as it dropped Jaune and he inhaled deeply. Blake was currently giving Jaune a cold glare.

"Uhh, yeah... that," Jaune said in between deep breaths.

Jaune soon stood up "Ladies... Enjoy your battle," He said as he bowed and turned to exit.

"Sup losers?" Sun said as he suddenly entered the room

"Hey Sun," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Greetings," The terminator said.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, and the Ice Queen," Sun said looking at each of them.

"Why does everyone call me that??" Weiss demanded, and even the terminator rolled its eyes.

"I never got the chance to formerly introduce you to my old friend," Sun said as he gestured to the Blue-haired boy from before.

"Uh... aren't libraries for reading?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"THANK YOU!" Ren shouted from across the room as Nora suddenly woke up from her little nap.

"Not exclusively," The terminator replied.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd," Sun retorted.

"Intellectual. Okay. Thank you," The other boy replied. Then he turned to everyone else "I'm Neptune," He said waving.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

"Haven, and I don't believe I caught your name, Snow Angel," He said as he made his way over to Weiss.

"Um... I'm Weiss," She replied nervously.

"Pleasure to meet you," Neptune said.

"Aww come on!" Jaune whined.

"I never took you as the board game playing type!" Sun said as he leaned on the table next to Blake.

"Right... But I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later," Blake said as she walked off.

"Women!" Nora shouted.

Neptune joined the game after Blake took her leave and he managed to win, this aggravated Yang.

"Ugh! We shouldn't have let him play!" Yang exclaimed as they entered their dorm.

Ruby giggled at her sister, "You're just upset the new guy beat you. If you had just attacked when I told you to this never would've happened," Ruby said snickering.

"Listening to others can often times benefit you," The terminator commented as Blake went to leave.

But Weiss pointed at her dramatically "STOP!" She demanded just as Blake reached the door knob.

"Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody," Weiss said like she was accusing Blake of a crime.

"Uh... Have you met Blake?" Yang asked.

"Affirmative, that is more or less her normal attitude," The terminator said.

"Which I know is kind of your 'thing' but you've been doing it more than usual lately, Which quite frankly is unacceptable," Weiss said sounding like a scolding parent.

"You promised me, and the rest of us that you'd let us know if something was wrong... SO WHAT! IS! WRONG!" Weiss shouted now standing on a chair which she was quick to put back.

Blake took a deep breath "I just don't understand how everyone is so calm," Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick," Ruby said.

"Torchwick, the white fang, all of it! Something big is happening and nobody is doing anything about it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Ozpin told us not to worry," Yang replied.

"I am incapable of worry," The terminator said.

"We know but shut up, for the moment," Yang whispered to it.

"Between the police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can handle it," Blake continued.

"Well I'm not, they don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake exclaimed.

Weiss let out an audible exhale "Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom. I'll bet the four of you think we're ready to go out and take them on..." Weiss said.

"I am, I was designed for a similar purpose," The terminator said which drew everyone's attention but they stopped and focused back on Weiss.

"Just let me, once again be the voice of reason... We're students we are not ready for that," Weiss said.

"Well yeah but-" Ruby said trying to add her own piece to the argument.

"We're not ready!" Weiss shouted cutting Ruby off.

"And we may never be ready. They aren't just going to sit around and wait for us to graduate they're planning something big whether we're ready or not!" Blake exclaimed.

"Okay all in favor of becoming the youngest students in Beacon to single handedly take down a corrupt organization and become famous!... Say aye," Ruby said excitedly.

"Yes! It's awesome when you all get feisty," Yang said.

"Well I suppose it could be fun," Weiss added.

"I will show no mercy," The terminator said as its eyes turned red for a second.

"None of you said 'aye,'" Ruby said a little disappointed.

"Alright then... we're in this together," Blake said.

Ruby suddenly yelped "I left my board game in the library!" Ruby said.

"We're doomed," Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'll be right back," Ruby said before it sounded like she bumped into someone. Everyone in the dorm heard Ruby give three new people a 'welcome to beacon' before she ran off.

A/N: Okay this took way longer than I thought it would and that's because I'm going through some not great stuff right now. I just found out my grandmother is sick and in the hospital, work and school have been leaving very little time for me to actually right anything, and I found out that I may have depression, and some other things are going on that I'd prefer not to mention. So all of that stuff together has not been good for me to have time to right anything, I know my updates are always slow but with all this shit they are likely to get slower... sorry


End file.
